MassTransit to Horrorland
by Lichylichy
Summary: Attention! This story has been shut down... for a little while. This story will not be worked on for a while. I apoligize for the inconvenience.
1. Yes, I am a sucker for Mass Transit!

**Alright. After a long time considering, I have decided that I'm going to do this story. I already chose not to update Return of the Chrysallis that often, because it is going to be a really long story, and there is no reason for me to rush. Finishing my third Titan story might be a good idea, but I just don't feel like it, and I still need one more review for my Smiles Away rewrite. So, I'm going to do something that is also new. AnimationNut, I'm still working on the beginning of your story, but it's gonna have to be after my Third Titan story. I appoligize profusely. In the end, inspiration sparked by Ferbbumps Horrorland, I've decided to do my own Horrorland story. It has assorted cartoons mentioned, so I've decided not to mention them all. Enjoy. And, **_**Welcome to Horrorland.**_

**Master if dimensions, Lichylichy.**

* * *

**Phineas and Ferb**

"Are we there yet?" Phineas Flynn asked, leaning back in the seat.

"If we were there yet, you wouldn't be asking." Was Ferb Fletcher's reply. He smoothed his green hair, and looked around the bus. There were quite an odd accumalation of people on it. There was the entire Fireside Troop 46321, handing around walkie talkies and salted snacks.

"Ferb's got you there Phineas." Isabella said, her head poking out from the seat behind them.

"Yeah Flynn. Chill." Smiles said, poking his head in from the window. He was flying in his OWCA hovercar that he was issued when he became the first ever human agent, along with the other four kids.

"Smiles! Get down!" Isabella said worredly.

"Like I said, chill. A hovercar flying on its own would cause more hysteria than any kid driving one."

"I'm going to check on Perry." Phineas said suddenly, getting up, and running back to the row of cages.

"Hello Agent P." Major Monogram addressed Phineas, stepping out from behind a secret door.

"Hey Francis." Phineas said absentmindedly.

"Agent P, we do have protocols here."

"Yeah yeah, hey. Where's Perry?"

"Oh, I sent him out to scout the area. It is a rather odd place."

"It is an amusement park called Horrorland. What on earth did you expect?" Phineas asked. After saying goodbye to OWCA's finest, he took his seat beside Ferb again.

"Hey, why are there animals on the bus?" Adyson asked, taking a seat next to Isabella. "And where is Smiles?"

* * *

**Jimmy Neutron**

"Alright claaaaass." Mrs. Fowl crowed. "This feild trip was all because of a nice group of young meeeen. They said they own an aaamuseeeement park out here. Braaaaak."

"Impossible. No safe amusement park could be built out here." Jimmy said. "There's nothing but sand and limestone."

"Uh, Jimmy. Why would there be amusement park workers of a park that didn't exist?" Carl Wheezer asked.

"Yeah, Nerdtron. Answer that!" Cindy Vortex yelled.

"Children, quieeeeet, brack." Mrs. Fowl crowed. "We'll be there in, brrraaaaack, five minutes!" Mrs. Fowl walked back towards the end of the bus.

"Five minutes? We should be able to see it from here if it was five minutes away!" Jimmy said. He glanced out the window... and his eyes widened. There was a kid, leaning back in a platypus-shaped, floating vehicle. It wasn't very likely but-

"Hey Jimmy. Is that yours?" Carl asked, pointing to the car.

"What! Why didn't you tell us you were handing out giant, flying, animal robots!" Sheen yelled, glancing out of the window.

"That isn't Nerdtron's. It doesn't have his insigna on the side." Cindy sneered.

* * *

**Rosario+Vampire**

**(A/N: A friend of mine wanted me to put this anime that she saw into the story, and told me the basics of what happens, so don't yell at me if I get some of the facts wrong.)**

"Meow! Alright. We are approaching one of the few monster parks in the entire human world! So I want everyone on your best behavior, and remember. No. Monster. Forms." Miss Nekonome purred loudly, her tail swishing behind her.

"Uh, teacher?" A student started.

"Meow?"

"Your tail." He got a pair of scratches across his face for that.

"Wow." Tsukune Aono said. Truth was, Tsukune was the only human ever to attend Yokai Academy, a school made up almost entirely of monsters that had no idea what Tsukune was. He felt a sharp pain in his neck. Moka Akashiya had bitten him, for the third time that ride.

"Oh get off him!" Kurumu Kurono said, pulling the vampress off him. "That's the fifth time today. By the time he gets there he won't be able to enjoy the rides. Like the Tunnel of Love." The succubus stared off into space. Tsukune laughed loudly. Today was relatively quiet.

"Umm... Tsukune. You should see this." Yukari Sendo called. Tsukune walked over by the young witch. The child pulled the pointed hat onto her head.

"Is that-?" Mizore Shirayuki started. The Snow Girl had a large amount of ice that she formed on her head, like a glass crown.

"Humans." Tsukune finished, glancing at the two buses to his right. There was a kid in a flying, platypus-themed car, laughing loudly.

* * *

**Fairly Odd Parents**

"Well, I believe a class trip to a place like Horrorland, would give me plenty of time to watch kids in pain!" Denzel Crocker shouted. He caught the eye of Principal Waxelplax "I mean give a wonderful education of how amusement parks work!" He smiled widely. Principal Waxelplax gave a thumbs up.

"Hey guys. Do you know what Horrorland is?" Timmy Turner asked his books, which was actually his Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda and his Godbrother, Poof.

"Not a clue." Cosmo said loudly.

"I hate to say this, but I'm not sure either. It's almost as if- nah, that's crazy!" Wanda continued.

"What?" Timmy asked, curious.

"Well, almost as if it appeared out of thin air." Wanda said. There was nervous chuckles from the three of them.

* * *

**Danny Phantom**

"You know, I'd rather have stayed home." Danny Fenton said, resting his head on a hand, and staring out the window of the Fenton R.V.

"Oh come on Danny. Have some fun!" Sam Manson, Danny's best friend and love interest said.

"You know, only someone like you would believe that a place called Horrorland would be fun." Tucker Foley, Danny's other friend said, trying his best to get any signal.

"Would you put that away!" Jazz, Danny's older sister said. "There's no way you'll get a signal. The nearest powerline is fifty miles behind us."

"Don't worry, Danny! That sign said Horrorland is three minutes away!" Jack Fenton, Danny's slightly incompotent father smiled widely.

"Jack. Isn't it odd?" Maddy Fenton, Jack's wife, asked.

"What?"

"If it's three minutes away, shouldn't we be able to see it? The desert is flatter than a peice of paper."

"I guess so. But that doesn't matter right now!"

* * *

**?**

"Here they come, dear brother." A girl's voice said unconvincingly.

"Indeed, dear sister." The boy replied.

"Ready the monster, dear brother."

"Of course, dear sister." One of the two shadows fingers a button.

* * *

**All**

The four buses and single R.V. nearly crashed into each other, as a giant, green monster appeared suddenly in the wind sheild. Well, all except the small bus from Yokai Academy.


	2. Title in chapter

**This story has been brought to you by readers just like you! Thank you.**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Turn back? When do the protagonists ever do that?_

**Danny ****Phantom**

The "monster" turned out to be a sign. A sign that now had a bunch of burning holes in it. Jack was a little trigger happy.

"Oops." Jack said.

"Where on Earth did that sign come from?" Maddie asked.

"That doesn't make any sense." Tucker said, watching the sign as we drove past. "That thing's **huge**! We should have seen it before just now."

* * *

**Rosario+Vampire**

"Miss Nekonome! What are the odds of humans getting into Horrorland?" Tsukune asked.

"Meow? Well, they'd be killed immediately. That sign was the indication that we've passed the special barrier." She replied happily. However, the other vehicles didn't even halt. Were they full of monsters too? They seemed surprised by the sign... hmmmm.

* * *

**Jimmy Neutron**

Oh, come on! How many people have such advanced technology! Technology that I don't have. How frustrating.

"Braaaaaauck! Where did that siiiiiign come from?" Mrs. Fowl asked.

* * *

**?**

"They're still coming, dear brother." The girl hissed.

"Not a problem, dear sister." The boy spat. He pressed a button. "Attention Horrorland employees. I want Horror #542 to bring Slappy to the front gate, and... _entertain_ the guests." The boy paused. "And I want Jonathan Chiller up at administration. We have some... **very **specilal guests."

"What are you up to?" The girl asked.

"They'll get in the way. Mr. M.B. wants us to get rid of the nuisances."

"In the most convinient way possible?"

"You mean death?"

"Precisely!"

"Exactly!" The two laughed evilly.

* * *

**Phineas and Ferb**

The hovercar wrenches itself from the sign.

"Oh, Monogram is going to kill me if I don't fix this." Smiles groaned, setting a clean-up bot to work on the sign. He quickly landed the car on top of the Danville bus, and pressed a button. The hovercar folded into a backpack. Smiles jumped in through the window, hitting Adyson, who was sitting in the spot.

"Oh, there you are Smiles. You could have waited until you were in the Tunnel of Love to do that, though." Phineas smiled above Smiles, who was locking lips with Adyson. He scrambled to his feet, and helped Adyson to hers.

"Sorry, I was working on a jetpack." He lied, pointing to the metallic pack.

"That's okay." Adyson replied, going red in the face. The two realized that the whole bus was staring at them.

"It's a good thing it's just Phineas and Ferb's closest friends and OWCA." Smiles mumbled to himself.

"What?" Adyson asked.

"It's good that these are friends of Phineas and Ferb." Smiles said so Adyson could understand him. Looking around the bus, he noticed that all of the seats were taken. "Oh. Well, my seat's all yours."

"I was thinking-" Adyson said, before pushing him into the seat and then sitting on his lap. Red immediately flooded Smiles pale skin. "-something more like this."

That was when the bus lurched to a stop, and Smiles barely turned so that his back hit the seat in front of them, instead of him on Adyson.

* * *

**Fairly Odd Parents**

"What's going on?" Timmy asked as the bus stopped suddenly. He pulled his window down and peeked out, as many people around him and in the other vehicles around him did.

"Turn back! Turn back!" A green and purple monster yelled, making motions like he was hi-fiving the air with both hands. "Horrorland is evil!"

"Oh, I get it! It's a promotional stunt." AJ said from a few seats away.

"A promotional stunt!" Crocker yelled. "Ignore the idiot in the suit! To Horrorland!" The bus lurched forward again, followed close behind by the other vehicles. Timmy managed to see the person's name tag, which read-

"Hi! My name is Byron."

* * *

**?**

"I want the Monster Police! Byron is acting up again. We don't want a repeat of the last set of very special guests, do we? Catch that Horror!" The girl yelled into a microphone.

"Today's going to be a long day." The boy said.

"And how." Was the girl's reply.

* * *

**I let you all into Horrorland next chapter. And don't forget your icescream.**


	3. Creeps and VSG

**Come in. Come one and all. Welcome back to Horrorland. I hope you've learned a bit from our sponsers over at Human Resources. Don't take those human snacks for granted. Anyway, pull up a chair, and maybe some low-calorie popcorn and assorted concessions, while we watch the Horror unfold. **

* * *

**Jimmy Neutron**

"You!" I yelled.

"You!" Timmy replied.

"What are you doing here!" We both yelled in unison.

"Children, children. There is no reason to fight." A man in a big monster suit said, approaching us. "Alright. We've been told of your arrival. And I've brought Slappy out of the shed in the back."

"Slappy?" A boy in a white T-shirt asked. "Who's Slappy?"

"This is Slappy." The Horror said, producing a beaten up looking ventriloquist dummy from behind his back.

"Hello kids. My, you look like the back end of this guy." Slappy said, pointing to the guy in the costume.

"Wha- Hey! Shut up or you're gonna be the kindling for tonight's bonfire."

"Not a chance barf-breath."

"Why I outta." The Horror snarled. The dummy reminded me too much of Flippy, the puppet that tried to take over my dad's body.

"You outta what?" The Horror was silent. The dummy eyed us with a sneer on his chipped lips. "Ah, Miss Nekonome. You've accepted the invitation."

"Yes Slappy." A teacher said quietly. Huh? Odd. She addressed the dummy.

"Well, Slappy is here to entertain! Everyone ready! For my first trick, I'm going to make this caterpillar into a butterfly." I'm about to watch the odd performance, when I heard someone calling my name.

"James Isaac Neutron!" The voice called. I turn to see an old looking man looking over the heads of kids.

"That's be me." I say, stepping out.

"Oh? You're a little on the short side. Daniel Fenton?" The boy with the white shirt, the one who asked who Slappy was, stepped up.

"Yes?"

"You have been randomly chosen to be a Very Special Guest." The man said. "Yes, erm... Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher!" Two boys, with very odd shaped heads stepped forward.

"Yes?" The boy with the red hair asked.

"Ferb, you and your brother have been randomly selected to be Very Special Guests!"

"I'm Phineas." The red-haired boy replied. "That's Ferb."

"That's what I said Ferb." The man said, paying more attention to his clipboard than the boys.

"Timothy Turner."I watch as Timmy steps out from the crowd. I calculated the odds at a feverish rate. The odds of a bus being pulled into an alternate dimension was... miniscule.

"How did you get here?" I whisper.

"Duh! I drove! Well, the bus driver did." Timmy responded.

"To another dimension?" I whisper back. H considers thi for a moment. "How'd you hear about Horrorland?"

"Horrors came in during class." Timmy whispered like what happened at our school! I am about to voice this, when the man yelled out another name.

"Tsukune Aono!" A timid looking boy with messy brown hair came up, a small group of teenaged girls surrounding him. Teenaged, and a small kid. Despite how I am not even close to liking girls yet (Really! I'm not!), I couldn't help but notice that all o these girls were rather... pretty. "Ahem. Tsukune, you have been randomly selected as..."

My attention was drawn to a specific girl. She was hugging Tsukune's arm, and I couldn't help but notice that she had ample... chest. She smiled at Tsukune and tried to steal a kiss from him, only to be whacked on the head by... a pot... that... came from the... sky.

The blue-haired girl immediately started yelling at the short one, with the pointed hat. The next one that drew my attention was a prple-haired girl. Her eyes were an odd color, and she sucked gently on a lollipop. She had a crown of something see-through and had water streaking down the sies. I shivered involunarily.

"Hey!" The man roared, obviously angry that they were interrupting his short speech. "V.S.G. only!"

"What's V.S.G.?" Th boy, Ferb finally asked, in a thick british accent.

"Smiles Garcia-Shapiro!" The man yelled, ignoring them. Smiles? What kind of name is that? He tapped his foot impatiently, and called for him a few more times. He finally shook his head, and gestured for us to follow him. He led us to a tunnel, that read "Creep's Caverns."

"Where is Smiles?" That boy, Phineas whispered to Ferb. Ferb only shrugged.

"My name is Johnathan Chiller. I run Chiller House near the entrance. Don't forget to grab a souvenier on your way out." Mr. Chiller said happily. He ld us to a cve that read Creep's Cave. Under the nicely painted sign was a smaller cardboard sign that read in a shaky, drippy text "Don't feed the vampires." A hat lands on the floor. We all look up, and screams fill the air as a pair of glowing eyes stare back.


	4. Disarmed in a theme park of monsters

**Hiya! I'm back! And with news. Errrm. Wilafree had figured out that the siblings are Edgar and Ellen, so... Congrats. So glad more people are reading.**

* * *

**Timmy Turner**

"Smiles!" Phineas yelled.

"Wahahahahahahahahahah!" Smiles laughed, dropping down to the floor and picking up a 1930s fedora from the ground. He dusted it off, before putting it on his head, where it weighed it down, making it look like he had trapped an octopus under his hat. "You should have seen the looks on your faces!" The boy giggled.

"Yes." Chiller said absentmindedly. "Yes. You'll fit right in." Chiller turned and smiled widely. "Ah. Yes. Here is a few other Very Special Guests now." We turn to see five kids, three boys and two girls.

"Name's Evan Ross." Said the first boy, smoothing his brown hair. "And I sure hope there are no real monsters here. I've had enough of everything green and slimy. Oh, and that's Annnddddreeeeeeeaa." Evan said, pointing to a girl with a vibrant green shirt and matching shorts, with bright yellow sneakers, and a green cap with the word Horrorland on it.

"I'm Andy." Andrea responded, shooting Even a dirty look.

"And I'm Robby. Robby Schwartz." Robby glanced nervously at Chiller before leaning in and whispering. "You don't happen to have any villains after you, do you?"

"Uhhh..." I know I did. Anti-Cosmo, Crocker, Vicky, Francis, Darth Lazer, etc, so on and so forth.

"Nope!" Phineas said quickly, scratching his ear. Ferb shook his head, but his eyes were darting this way and that.

"No way." Jimmy lied. I knew of two. Eustace Stritch and Professor Calamitus.

"None that I know of." Tsukune said, scratching his chin.

"I'm Carly Beth." She gestured around, before leaning in. "Horrorland is evil." She whispered hurredly. "If you are Very Special Guests, then you need to watch your backs. We barely escaped last time."

"I'm Marco." Whispered a fifth one, pushing a thick pair of sunglasses down. He had a cap on his head. He gestured to Chiller. "But don't tell him that."

"I'm not sure we should be here." Smiles said, looking nervous. "The last thing we want is another Akuma incident."

"Nothing here is real. It's all fake, you know, like our haunted mansion." Phineas whispered back.

"This is not at all like that. I can feel it. Something evil lurks here." Smiles whispered, frightened.

"Of course something does." Ferb said. Phineas gave him a puzzled expression. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz." That put Phineas in fairly good spirits, because he started to laugh.

"Whose Doofenshmirtz?" I asked. The three turned to look at me. Their eyes said they revealed too much.

"No one. He's, uhh, Smiles' imaginary friend." Phineas said quickly. Smiles shot Phineas a dirty look.

"-so don't anger them. There I'm sure you all know how Horrorland works now. Go have fun! Oh wait. Take these." He handed us a golden card each with the letters, V.S.G. emblazoned on the side. "These will get you free lunches and ride for free. Now, we just need you to hand over any weapons that you may have."

"Weapons? Hehe. Wha- What weapons?" Smiles chuckled nervously. Two very burly Horrors stepped from the shadows, one with a name tag that read Collin pushing a cart, out of the tunnel, one lifting the boy into the air, while the other searched him. "Y-You won't find anyth- GET YOUR GRUBBY CLAWS OFF THAT!" His sudden joking disposition melted into one of rage and... insanity.

"Oy! Collin!" The Horror that was searching Smiles, with a name tag that read Walter.

"What Walter?" Collin asked.

"This bugger's gotta knife!"

"A what?!" The other Very Special Guests gasped. Walter pulled the knife from his back pocket, and Smiles smiled sheepishly.

"Use it to open letters." He said, shrugging. Walter grabbed Smiles, while Collin scratched the pointed end and stared at what was in his hands.

"That be dried blood, that is." Collin said. He placed it in the cart. I stare at Smiles. He was younger than me... he couldn't be... a killer? I shudder to think of it. I start for the tunnel.

"Apupup." Walter said, stepping in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ummm... to the park."

"Your weapons." He said, holding a large paw in my face, gesturing for me to hand me something.

"I don't have any weapons." I reply. Without speaking, he swiped Cosmo (Disguised as a hat that read Horrorland), Wanda (Disguised as a backpack), and Poof (Disguised as a balloon) from my hands (And head and back). "Hey!" I yell. He puts them in an odd looking cage... except it was made of wood, a criss-cross pattern of rope hanging down over it. It sort of looked like a-

"Butterfly net cage." Collin explained.

"Seriously." Smiles growled. "How about you take his shirt next?"

"And now for you." Walter said, turning to Danny. Danny reluctantly handed over what looked like a small water pistol. "And that thing. In your pocket." Danny pulled out a small canister, what sort of looked like a mechanical thermos.

"This? It doesn't even do anything." He uncorked it, and a small spark came out.

"Sparks can cause fires." Collin growled, and grabbed the thermos and tossed it with everything else. "Oh, and one more thing." Collin pulled out a large metal ring, and ran it up and down Danny, him in the center of it.

"You aren't going to make him fly, or something, are you?" Smiles asked sarcastically. "Because Houdini is not in my tastes."

"And you two." The horrors turned to Phineas and Ferb. Phineas sighed, and handed over a laser pen. The Horror clicked it, and I gasped in surprise as giant holographic blueprints came out. Ferb handed over a toolbox. They looked inside, before grunting in satisfaction.

"I just need one more thing." Collin snarled. "You hats." The three's eyes widened.

"They're hats." Phineas smiled innocently.

"Why would you need them?" Smiles chuckled nervously. Ferb just glared angrily at them.

"Hand them over." Walter snarled. The three exchanged glances.

"Fine." Smiles finally said. The two pulled out fedoras, much like Smiles's one, and they handed it to them.

"Enjoy your stay." Collin grunted. He gestured towards the gates. Smiles stuck a tongue out at him, before leading in the darkness. After a moment's hesitation I followed after the three of them.


	5. She's a vampire?

**Lichylichy: Hello hello hello. Welcome back. I have brought in somebody to cohost... my brother!**

**DJFist: Uuuum... OH MY GOD I'M ON THE INTERNET! Hi mom! Hi dad! *giggles slightly* I want to thank my lawyers, the academy, the-**

**Lichylichy: Alright! Enough of that! Anyway, what do you think of the story so far?**

**DJFist: ... I LIKE IT CAUSE IT HAS ME IN IT!**

**Lichylichy: Uuuum... 'kay. Anyway, on with the story! DJFist, the disclaimer if you will.**

**DJFist: Lichylichy does not own Horrorland, Phineas and Ferb, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, or Rosario+Vampi- WAIT! You used this? OH MY GOSH! It was that girl from Anime Club wasn't it?**

**Lichylichy: Just ro-**

**DJFist: ROLL FILM! Ha. I beat you to it.**

* * *

**Phineas**

"Tsukune!" A girl's voice came from a nearby store called Make a Face! The group of V.S.G.'s turned to see a very happy looking girl with bright pink hair, running towards them. She stops in front of the oldest boy and hands him a box, wrapped in cloth. "You forgot your lunch." She smiled. She handed it to him.

"Oh. Thanks Moka." He replied.

"Moka, huh?" Smiles was all of a sudden by the girl. Everyone jumped slightly. He glanced at her chest, which obviously made her very nervous. "That's a nice necklace you have there." He said slowly.

"Th-thanks?" Smiles nodded, as if her answer pleased him in some way.

"I know what that does." He said slowly, which caused Moka to look even more nervous, and Tsukune to stare at him in disbelief. "In fact, my knife over there sort of does the same for me." He edged even closer, his eyes locked with hers. He then reached into his poket, and pulled out something. His hair seemed to stand a little bit straighter, and I knew his eyes were beginning to cloud over. "Want some?" He asked, holding up a large chunk of onion.

"Smiles!" I yell, and Ferb and I had to pull the giggling boy away from the girl, who was coughing... and bloody tears began coming to her eyes.

"What was that?" Tsukune yelled angrily at Smiles.

"Eeheheheheheheheh. Bite of onion, tears of red. Put those dirty bloodsuckers to bed." He began giggling hysterically. "For all the things that go bump in the night, _vampires _have the most bite. Eeheheheheheheheheh. You think that that little cross will keep miss batty in forever. But when it runs out of power you won't last long, never."

"Is this part of the park?" Timmy whispered to Jimmy.

"Miss..." Ferb said slowly. He also stared her in the eyes. "Please don't do anything rude to the people here. Or I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Gotta be." Jimmy whispered back.

"Sorry." I say, pushing the two away. "We've just had a bad experience with vampires."

"A bad experience? He released three of the most powerful creatures EVER from Limbo!" Smiles yelled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he releases one here too."

"Smiles!" Ferb and I both yell. "You are going to compromise the mission." I whisper, so no one will hear.

"I'm just saying! He nearly blew Danville to kingdom come! And the entirety of the Distant Planet! I'm frankly surprised we've lasted this far."

"Everyone's gone." Ferb suddenly said. We both stop talking. We glance down the tunnel, where the silhouettes of the other very special guests were highlited. We are about to head in when I feel a tug at my shoe. I glance down. Perry gurgled up at me.

"Oh, there you are Perry." I smile.

"Good ta see ya P. I was starting to get a little worried. OWCA training will only get a guy so far. And insanity is a sort of... unstable weapon." Smiles said quietly.

"So, how'd you know?" I ask. Smiles pointed to his nose.

"She smelled like rust." He replied. "Vampires' skin is made of a certain configuration of iron oxide as well as a few other elements. It's why they are so dang hard to get rid of."

"You don't really think Akuma will release a Titan from Limbo here... do you?" I ask. Smiles shrugs.

"Dude, he released one in a videogame. I think it is safe to say that he could release one in a theme park." Was Smiles reply. Perry chattered. "I know, right? He's such a cocky blood sucker. But that kid Kai almost got him. And did you see what happened with that sword?" Perry chattered again. "Well, I didn't know that you were watching at the time."

"Sssh. People are starting to stare." Ferb said quietly. And so there was, a girl and a boy, dressed in what sort of looked like pin striped pajamas. "Let's catch up with the rest of the group." We hurredly did so.


End file.
